Witwicky timeline
This timeline is for the Witwicky family. For the general MUX timeline, see Timeline. This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX related to the Witwicky family. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= thumb|[[Archibald Witwicky]] * 1851 - Archibald Witwicky born on 2 April to a family of Polish-Norwegian shipowners and captains in Doetinchem, Netherlands * 1885 - Clarence Witwicky born to Archibald and Hilda Witwicky. * 1897 - Captain Archibald Witwicky leads the National Arctic Circle Expedition in an attempt to reach the North Pole * 1898 - Archibald Witwicky is declared insane and incarcerated in the Boston Secure Hospital. * 1916 - Margaret Davidson is born in Tacoma, Washington. She is the third of six children. * 1917 - Jeremiah Witwicky is born to Clarence and Helena Witwitcky. He was the fourth child out of a family of 8. * 1935 - Jeremiah Witwicky meets his future wife Margaret at a church. The courtship was minimum as both agreed that it was destined by God that they marry one another. * 1936 - Sparkplug Witwicky born to Jeremiah and Margaret Witwicky in Chicago, Illinois. * 1937 - Clarence Witwicky buys a home in Springfield, Missouri. * 1938 - Archibald Witwicky dies in an asylum in Louisiana, raving about "giants" trapped in the northern ice. * 1939 - Clarence Witwicky commits suicide on September 18 by taking a drug overdose and trying to slit his wrists. His 22-year-old son Jeremiah is severely affected by his death. * 1941 - Susan Yorke is born. * 1944 - Ron Witwicky is born. * 1946 - Jeremiah Witwicky forces his son William to burn his great-grandfather Archibald's relics. * 1952 - Sparkplug Witwicky joins the Marines during the Korean War at age 16 by lying about his age. He is later captured by the North Koreans and held as a POW until the armistice was signed in 1953 * 1957 - Sparkplug is honorably discharged from the Marines. * 1962 - Sparkplug leaves his job as a ruby crystal miner in Burma after the coup d'état in March. * 1963 - Ron Witwicky graduates high school a year late due to poor grades, and moves to California * 1967 - Ron Witwicky graduates from University of California, Berkeley. * 1968 - Carly Banas is born. * 1969 - Susan and Sparkplug Witwicky marry. * 1970 - Spike Witwicky is born. * 1975 - Buster Witwicky is born. * 1978 - Ron Witwicky moves to Oregon, buying a house in the same neighborhood as his brother Sparkplug * 1979 - Jeremiah sells Clarence Witwicky's Springfield home. * 1980 - On aptitude tests, Buster displays remarkable advancement in reading and comprehension. However, Buster also shows signs of debilitating shyness. Both Spike and Buster show an insatiable appetite for books. * 1981 - Sparkplug's wife Susan (Buster and Spike's mother) dies in a car crash. thumb|Yellow hardhats are passed on genetically * 1984 - Autobots and Decepticons re-activate on Earth. Financial woes force Sparkplug to send Buster to live with his aunt and uncle while he took a job on an offshore oil rig. A 14-year-old Spike manages to convince Sparkplug's foreman he's 16 so he could work by his father's side over the summer. The Autobots rescue Spike and Sparkplug from certain death after the Decepticons attack the offshore oil rig the two were working on. The Witwickys become the Autobots' first human allies and guides on Earth. * 1986 - Autobots begin construction of Autobot City, with the assistance of Spike and Sparkplug. * 1989 - Margaret Witwicky dies of pancreatic cancer under hospice care. * 1990 - Spike, at the heavy urging of Chip Chase and his father, enrolls at the University of Oregon to major in Construction Management. * 1991 - Sam Witwicky born to Ron and Judy Witwicky. Spike amicably parts ways with the Autobots late in the year. * 1992 - Unable to fit into academia after being out in the work force most of his life, Spike drops out of the University of Oregon. * 1993 - Spike is jumped by Frenzy, carrying a longtime grudge against him. The attack puts him in a coma, where he lingered in for two months. After finally coming to, he is persuaded by Carly to rejoin the Autobots as she believes once you join them, they're like family - you're in for life. Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. Buster Witwicky graduates high school and joins the Marines. * 1994 - Sparkplug suffers a cerebral hemorrhage and is hospitalized. He subsequently is forced to limit his work with the Autobots. =IC Years:= * 1997 - (OOC: Year the MUX began.) Jeremiah Witwicky dies in a state home. * 1997-2009 - Spike and Carly try repeatedly to have a second child, but are unsuccessful. * 1998 (?) (or 2009?) - A time-shifting anomaly hits various pockets on Earth. For some, it results in a permanent age reduction. The average effects for the Witwicky family was that it reversed their ages by approximately 5-7 years. For Spike, this was awesome (as his slightly-pudgy 28-year old frame was turned into his leaner 21-year old self. But for Buster, his 23-year old frame, shaped by months of physical improvements in the military, reverted back to his confidence-plagued teen self). Sparkplug, already 62, enjoys a brief period of being in his late 50s again, although few others can really tell the difference. * 1999 - Buster Witwicky enrolls at the University of Oregon, planning to complete his bachelor's degree in less than four years and become the second Witwicky after Ron to graduate from college. Jeremiah Witwicky dies in a state nursing home. * 1997-2008 - Years of resentment from both Spike and Buster cause the two brothers to virtually cease speaking to one another with the exception of a stray graduation ceremony or a funeral. In Buster's mind, Spike's selfish fascination with the Autobots led to his father choosing Spike's wishes over Buster's as the situation forced Buster to live with his aunt and uncle before he was old enough to join his father and brother (which he later declined). To Spike, Buster has routinely blamed everyone else but himself for his trials. * 2003 - Buster completes his bachelor degree and enrolls in the graduate program. * 2007 - A worldwide anomaly causes isolated (but widespread) "mindswaps." While this phenomena primarily was contained to the same species, Spike's proxmity to Motormaster caused his mind to temporarily inhabit the Decepticon. When the effects were reversed, the complications of being not only in another body, but in a different being, caused Spike to suffer several medical complications. Aided by Lifeline, Spike eventually regained his motor-skills and speech abilities. * 2009 - Sam Witwicky graduates high school and enters college at the University of Oregon. Sparkplug suffers a heart attack and is sent to a nursing home as he's deemed medically unfit by physicians to care for himself. For the first time since he dared Buster to try to dropkick him when he (Spike) was 8, a human (not a Decepticon) puts Spike in the hospital as he suffers his first-ever gunshot wound at the hands of Deadline. Ratchet certifies Spike as a level-3 (the most basic) medic. Spike's next test for level 2 will be in 2012. * 2010 **Spike appears on CNN after Destro and Cobra briefly incapacitate Starscream. While Spike didn't go as far as commending Cobra for the efforts, he said it was an example that humans can play a pivotal role in the fight against the Decepticons. A few days later, in retaliation, with a single well-placed missile, Starscream destroyed the Witwicky household, forcing Spike, Carly, and Daniel to move into Autobot City. Carly begins working for Sumdac Systems through their partnership with her primary employer, Idea Enterprises. **A few weeks later, Cuffs convinced Spike to take a salaried position with the Autobots as a medic and occasional ambassador. As a result, Spike leaves his job at Blackrock (but occasionally offering his services whenever huge medical bills either from Daniel's skateboarding habits or Carly's pregnancy) and joins the Autobots full-time. Sparkplug, sufficiently recovered from his heart attack, is cleared to move back into his house with a nurse occasionally stopping in to check in. * 2011 - Megan Witwicky is born. Sparkplug is diagnosed with early-onset dementia. At the urging of his longtime (and some argue long-suffering) girlfriend Jesse, Buster moves out of a house he shared with his friends for years and into Jesse's apartment. As the entire world is in the grips of a weather-related catastrophy, Spike begins to consolidate the Witwicky family, moving all members (including Sam, Ron, and Judy) into either the Ark or Autobot City. Spike's ambassador duties become more involved. As a result,Crosscut has begun to implement an apprenticeship program for Spike to grow into his duties. * 2012 - The continued after effects of the flooding continue to affect the Witwicky family. Ron and Judy, after seeing their son off to college and into adulthood, consider selling their home in Oregon and retiring in California. Buster's documented successes during the flood cause him to weigh the options of going back to college to complete his doctorate versus remaining with the Autobots and helping with the relief efforts. In early August, Sparkplug was hospitalized after a neighbor found him outside his home, disoriented and badly sunburned. While Sparkplug recovered in the hospital, his doctor chastised both Spike and Buster for their handling of their father's situation and demanded the two propose a new method of care of their ailing father, or else admit him to a nursing home. Category:Witwicky Family Category:Timelines